The nicotinic acetylcholine receptor is the best-characterized ligand-gated ion channel, a member of a superfamily of neurotransmitter receptors that also includes receptors for GABA, serotonin and glycine. It is important in mediating communication between neurons. Many mental processes and disorders stem from normal function and defects in this family of receptors, and the structure of this receptor is a key first step toward the design of new drugs and pharmaceuticals. We stand to gain much insight about the structure of membrane proteins, ion channels, and glycoproteins from such a study.